


Daring To Dream

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm wonders if he should dare to dream about Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring To Dream

Malcolm tries to picture just what it would be like, how he would walk to Jon's quarters with a PADD in his hand for camouflage, but dressed in civilian wear. He would ring the bell and wait nervously for Jon to answer.

The door would open to reveal the handsome, green-eyed man with a puzzled, pleased to see you expression. Jon would be dressed in jogging pants and t-shirt, none of the captain's burden resting in his eyes. Just Jon looking out of him, the captain left outside the door.

Malcolm would swallow hard, shift just a bit with his nervousness and gather all his courage. He would say what he wanted to say for a long time.

"Jon, I...well...you see, I really like you and have noticed you noticing me and I was wondering...gulps may I come in and stay awhile? I'd like to get to know you better."

And then he'd wait for Jon to answer, fear cascading down his spine and settling in his stomach. Hoping for the older man to invite him in, to want to know him better as much as he wants to know Jon better. But not really expecting to be invited in.

Yet Malcolm wants to risk it, wants to just try once, just to see what happens. Just to see if Jon will invite him in or whether his hopes will be dashed. He wants to see if he can keep dreaming about Jon or whether he should try to stop loving him.

He stands, tugs his shirt straight, picks up a PADD and goes toward his door. Maybe this time he'll make it all the way to Jon's. Maybe this time he will dare to ring the doorbell. Maybe this time he'll gather enough courage to find out one way or another whether one of his dreams can come true.

Or maybe he should just wait till tomorrow.

He breathes deep and shakes his head, it is either now or never and he chooses for it to be now.

He walks out of his door, each step determined and sure. He reaches the right door, his hand presses the doorbell and he waits, trembling with fear.

The door slides open to reveal a disheveled, slightly sweaty and panting Jon. Malcolm looks at him, swallows hard, and opens his mouth to say his prepared speech.

"I want you, love you, take me now." Malcolm blushes, not having intended to say that and waits for Jon's reaction.

Jon's mouth drops open in surprise, the older man looks at him, pinches himself. He blinks, reaches out a hand to grab Malcolm's shirt, pulls him in close and devours him with a kiss.

"Dreams do come true." One of them says, and Malcolm could almost swear that it was Jon who said it. As he's dragged into Jon's bed, his arms and his life.


End file.
